


Il segreto di Rita Skeeter

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rita ha sempre scritto segreti falsi su tutti, ma se ne avesse uno lei veramente terribile e scottante?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi:Harry, Rita SkeeterPrompt: penna, segreto, sgabuzzino.





	Il segreto di Rita Skeeter

Il segreto di Rita Skeeter

Harry sentì la testa pizzicare, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e sulla guancia. Si leccò le labbra e piegò di lato il capo. Si grattò il collo arrossato passando l’indice sotto il colletto umido della camicia. Si slacciò la cravatta e si mordicchiò il labbro. Strofinò il lobo dell’orecchio umido con l’indice e il pollice dell’altra mano. Sentiva lo stridio della punta della piuma d’oca sulla superficie ruvida della pergamena. Rita si piegò in avanti e gli sorrise. Gli afferrò la gamba con la mano, le unghie laccate di verde erano lunghe due volte il normale e premevano contro il pantalone del ragazzo.

“Sentiti pure a tuo agio” sussurrò sporgendo le labbra. Harry impallidì e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi verdi si sbiadirono.

“Io …” balbettò. Allontanò il braccio della donna con entrambe le mani e deglutì a vuoto.

“Quella penna deve per forza scrivere?” domandò. La giornalista socchiuse gli occhi.

“Suvvia non farci caso e dimmi pure quali sono i tuoi segreti” mormorò. Harry si alzò, fece cadere il secchio dello straccio a terra e raggiunse la porta.

“Io non ho segreti!” strillò. Abbassò la maniglia e la donna si appoggiò al muro dello sgabuzzino.

“Possiamo sempre averne uno insieme” mormorò con voce suadente la più grande. Il prescelto uscì dalla stanzetta e scappò via. Rita afferrò con due mani la pergameno e se la avvicinò al viso, la piuma verde vibrò, smettendo di scrivere.

“Il prescelto dimostra la sua instabilità mentale addirittura facendo delle avance alla vostra scrittrice di fiducia …” lesse. Ghignò e annuì.

“Quest’articolo sarà una bomba” mormorò.


End file.
